The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 327,295 filed in the PTO on Mar. 4, 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
The instant invention relates generally to wheeled carriers and more specifically it relates to a saddle and equipment cart.
Numerous wheeled carriers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to haul, store and organize various types of articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,663 to Scripter; 4,880,248 to Elmer; Des. 243,752 to Kardas and Des. 252,197 to Gale all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.